XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX and DMxDragonMaster
by LittleLuva
Summary: Hermione gets bored, pokes around on the internet, and finds a mystery guy who seems so familiar, but what exactly is the secret behind DMxDragonMaster?


Hermione gets bored, pokes around on the internet, and finds a mystery guy who seems so familiar, but what exactly is the secret behind DMxDragonMaster?  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every other concept in this story is not mine, they are JK Rowling's ideas and must be kept as such.   
  
It was a week into the summer holidays, and already Hermione Granger was bored. Typically, she had finished all the set reading books, as well as 'Hog warts - A History' for about the 50th time. She had also finished all her homework, which was vast in amount, including a very long and nasty essay on the uses of Unicorn Hair in Sleeping potions for Professor Snape, who was her least favourite teacher, not only as he was rather nasty to her in Potions lessons and half the time did not let her answer the questions he asked the less-than-eager class, indeed he acted as if she wasn't there, but also particularly because he was extremely tiresome to her best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She had known the pair since first year, when they had rescued Hermione from almost being flattened by a mountain troll, and ever since then there had been a bond between the trio that nobody could break or lessen. She missed the two terribly, as Ron and his family were away visiting his older brother Charlie in Romania for the holidays, so there was no chance of seeing him until they got back to school, and Harry was stuck at the Dursleys, who were his aunt, uncle and cousin, and had an extremely backwards view of magic and wizardry, and kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, which meant no chance of him visiting any time soon. This saddened Hermione greatly, as her friends made her life so much more fun, and if she sought solace in her mother, she would no doubt find some mindless chore for her to do.  
  
Hermione peered from the bed where she was reclining round the room, hoping for some source of entertainment or recreation. She wasn't one for sitting in front of the TV watching mindless game shows all day, as an enquiring and intelligent mind such as hers needed something that required thought or interaction. Suddenly, her eyes lingered on the laptop her parents had bought her last Christmas. She wasn't really a person who liked using the Internet, although she had been on it a few times, but she found the people in chatrooms to be rather irksome and annoying, and websites had limited entertainment value. She heaved herself off the bed and decided to give it a try, who knows, maybe she might meet some dark, handsome stranger. She giggled slightly at this thought. Sitting down at her desk, she switched the laptop on, and listened to the comforting hum as it booted itself up. Soon she was on the Sign In screen, and clicked on her screen name; XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX, typed in the password, and waited for it to connect. She stuck on some music to pass the time, Def Leppard's album Vault, which she had gotten into hearing her mother play it to her when she was younger. She hummed along to the song, When Love And Hate Collide, and soon enough she was online. Completely adrift, she selected the room that looked most interesting, which was appropriately enough called Young Student Forum. There were a few people in the chatroom, but they were all having a conversation about Muggle schools, which she felt awkward joining in, as Hogwarts could hardly be considered Muggle.  
  
Suddenly, she received an Instant Message, which popped up on the screen. The screen name was DMxDragonMaster.   
  
'Hi do you want to chat?' it read.  
  
Hermione had never gotten a message before, so it was rather exciting.  
  
She typed 'Yes I would love to, I have never gotten a message before on here'.  
  
'I find that hard to believe, you seem like a great person' was the reply.  
  
'But you haven't spoken to me before, how do you know I am a great person?'  
  
'Maybe I'm psychic…'  
  
Hermione laughed at this comment. She had only spoken a few lines to this person and already she felt some strange kind of feeling, like she had known this person a long time, but that couldn't be possible, she didn't know him at all, not in real life anyway. She continued to chat away, wondering why she felt so close to this person already.  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: Are you Male or Female?  
  
DMxDragonMaster: Male, and you?  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: Female.  
  
DMxDragonMaster: That's great, how old are you?  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: 17.  
  
DMxDragonMaster: Me too!  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: Wow that's amazing LoL, are you still at school?  
  
DMxDragonMaster: Yes I am, but I leave this year.  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: So do I, which school do you go to and where do you live?  
  
DMxDragonMaster: Before we continue to chat, I think it's best there be no specifics, I don't think you would understand if I told you which school I go to, it's kind of best leaving that out…  
  
Hermione was puzzled at this comment, how could he not tell her which school he went to or where he lived? Her mother had warned her about strange people on the Internet, and the dangers of them, but how could he be dangerous, he seemed like a really nice guy, and she wanted to get to know him a bit better, so she carried on talking to him.  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: Okay, no specifics, that's fine, can I just say it's been really nice chatting to you, I feel like I know you from somewhere, I know that sounds strange…  
  
DMxDragonMaster: That doesn't sound strange at all, to be honest I'm having that same feeling myself, I thought you would think that's strange.  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: Wow it's like we're on the same wavelength, I really like you, you know…  
  
She stared at the last part. 'Did I just type that'' She thought to herself? Normally Hermione was the shy, reserved type who didn't let things slip that easily, so she was surprised at herself. Could it be this guy was having an effect on her, to change her so quickly into speaking to her? It was possible, she had heard of love at first sight. 'Love?' Such a foreign concept to one so engrossed in books and learning, and anyway how could you love someone you had only just started speaking to in an Internet chatroom? The possibility was absurd, wasn't it?   
  
Suddenly her thoughts were permeated by her mother's shout that dinner was ready, and could Hermione come down and lay the table please? Heaving a sigh and stretching her legs out from having them curled under her, she looked at the clock on her desk and registered her amazement that she had been at her desk for 3 hours! The time had passed so quickly talking to this new mystery guy. She looked at the screen, and was once again astounded at his reply.  
  
DMxDragonMaster: I really like you too, you're so great to talk to and I'd love to get to know you better, I have to go now but maybe we can talk tomorrow, I will add you to my Buddy List. Blows Kiss Bye lovely xxxxxx.  
  
XxHGFluffyxBunnyxX: I have to go too I have to go help with dinner, I'd love to talk again, blushes from the kiss and being called lovely Bye honey xxxxxx.  
  
She smiled at his last comment. 'He called me lovely! And he blew me a kiss! He is so great and I can't wait to see him again!' . She logged out of the chatroom, still feeling that floaty, happy feeling she had got from his nice comments. She switched the computer off, went downstairs to find her mother with her head in the oven putting a lamb roast in there. She looked up at her daughter.   
  
'Oh there you are Hermione dear, I was wondering where you were, and could you help me with dinner please? You look very happy honey, have you been up to anything fun this afternoon?'  
  
'Oh nothing special' Hermione replied with a grin on her face… 


End file.
